Percy and Annabeth- Together Forever
by AntoniaRose
Summary: "Why didn't you join the Hunt?" "Because I love you, Seaweed Brain." What happened to Percy and Annabeth after the war with Kronos?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys. I have decided to write a Percy and Annabeth fanfic, because I just love them! And with Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters, just out, I think everyone is looking for more of Percabeth! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, or any of its characters. **

Chapter One: Surprise

*Annabeth POV*

I hated stairs.

I mean, considering I lost more calories training at Camp Half-Blood, stairs really shouldn't be a problem for me. The only problem was, at Camp Half-Blood, I didn't have to run carrying close to twenty pizza boxes.

And that jerk Percy had totally abandoned me, saying he had to do something important. I was seriously regretting hanging around him if he was going to do stuff like that to me. I knew every girl around would curse me to the deepest pits of Tartarus if I ever did do that. They would also be deliriously happy.

Why did he have to be so infuriatingly good-looking, I didn't understand. He turned every female head in a hundred mile radius. That Seaweed Brain.

Meanwhile, my laces decided to trip me up. My reflexes saved me in time, but at least half the pizza boxes tumbled out of my hands. "Di immortales!" I cursed under my breath. I was seriously considering just giving up and leaving the stuff there.

Suddenly a voice above me startled me, making me drop the rest of the pizza. I looked up to see none other than Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, standing on the top step with a disapproving look on his face.

That just made me all the more irritated.

"Fine!" I said, shrugging my shoulders and smiling at him mockingly. "If that's what you want, you can carry this up yourself." I stomped up the stars and past him, up to his house. Suddenly, he whirled around, and he yelled "Thalia!".

Which didn't make sense at all.

Suddenly, as I stepped into his dark house (which alerted me something was up), all of my friends popped out of their hiding places and yelled "Happy Birthday, Annabeth!"

I gasped.

Everyone was there. Nico, Thalia, Tyson, Katie, Travis, Connor, all of my siblings from the Athena cabin. Even Chiron was there. Sally and Paul, Percy's parents (technically, Paul was Percy's step-dad), and my own family.

I turned behind to find the mastermind of the whole plan casually leaning against the door. His dark hair was flopping over his forehead (as usual), but his sea green eyes were playful, with something else as well-sadness?

But at that moment, I didn't care. I ran to him and flung my arms around his neck, nearly sending us both down the flight of stairs. He caught his balance, though, and wrapped his arms around me. I felt his toned arms as they caught me reassuringly. He whispered into my ear. "Happy Birthday, Annabeth." I drew back, but he kept his arms around me.

I heard my cabin sniggering, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Thalia and Nico elbowing each other in the ribs. But I ignored all of that. All my attention was focused on Percy. He grinned at me. "Seaweed Brain!" I yelled, punching his arm. "When the hell did you do this? I came around just this morning!"

"Yeah," he said, ruffling his hair. "Well, I sent you to buy all those pizzas-which I managed to rescue, by the way-and we were almost finished when I heard what sounded like Typhon clomping up the stairs." I whacked him on the back of the head. It wouldn't have hurt, him being invincible and all. It would just help me vent my frustration. He continued unruffled. "So, then I came out the door hoping to delay you, when you apparently got irritated and you started going up. So I yelled Thalia's name to warn her that you were on your way up. She just turned off the lights, and everyone hid. Piece of cake."

He said it like it was no big deal, but I knew the enormous amount of work and planning that must have gone into this.

Then he pressed a small present into my hand. I looked down at it. "What is it?" I asked. Percy smiled. "Why don't you open it?" he asked. I opened it, and stared at him in surprise. It was a little globe with a twinkling _waterfall!_ "How did you get this?" I asked in absolute surprise.

"I got the globe from a shop on 23rd Avenue. I did the waterfall myself." I hugged him again. Sometimes having the son of Poseidon as your best friend had its benefits.

"Can't keep her hands off him, can she?" I heard Thalia mutter to Nico. "Can't they just get together instead of dropping hints all the time?"

I found myself blushing furiously, and pulled away quickly. Percy let me go this time, although he did so somewhat reluctantly.

I went to hug every other one of my friends, and the party was in full swing, when Percy nudged me. "There's someone who wants to see you," he said, quietly. He didn't meet my eyes, which was odd. "It will be best if I don't come with you. She doesn't like me very much."

I headed out onto the balcony, where Sally kept her garden. My mother, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, Athena, was waiting for me. I hadn't seen her since she appointed me the official architect of Olympus, which was more than a year ago. "Hello, Mother," I said.

She smiled. "Happy birthday, my daughter," she said. Then she turned serious. "Today, you will have to make a decision. I normally do not interfere in this, but Aphrodite has convinced me that this is important. I am the goddess of wisdom, but in such matters, I have to tell you, Annabeth-follow your heart."

She vanished in a puff of smoke.

I was speechless.

My mother mentioning Aphrodite got me suspicious. The love goddess always enjoyed confusing demigods. And my mother telling me to follow my heart was shocking, to say the least. Athena never followed her heart. She analysed, and thought and planned, but she always followed her brain.

Suddenly, Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt, appeared before me, Thalia beside her. She looked grave.

"Annabeth, my dear. It seems you are rethinking your decision that you made last summer. I want to ask you for the last time. Do you want to join the Hunt?" Artemis asked.

The Hunt. Free from boys. No more heartache. Yet, was that what I really wanted?

"Think about it, Annabeth," Artemis told me. "Boys break your heart. You trusted Luke, and what did he do? He let you down. I know you have feelings for Percy Jackson, but reconsider, my dear. You could have so much more by joining the Hunt."

Then I realised this was what my mother meant. _You will have to make a decision. _

"Could I have a few minutes?" I asked the goddess. "Of course," she said. She left me alone with Thalia.

"Annabeth," said Thalia. "Don't do it. Don't join the Hunt."

"You did it," I pointed out.

"Annabeth, I had nothing to hold me back from joining the Hunt. You do. Think about Percy. He gave up immortality for you. He stayed a teenager, instead of becoming his father's lieutenant. He loves you, Annabeth. Tell me, when has he ever let you down like Luke?"

I realised Thalia had a point, but she was on a roll, and there was no stopping her.

"When Thorn took you, he was the only one who suffered more than I did. All he cared about, more than anything, was finding you, and saving you. He has always protected you. He thought about you when he went to the Styx. I swear to the gods, if you do not repay that boy, you will deeply regret it. What made you suddenly break up?"

Thalia had no idea….

"_Come on, Wise Girl. What's wrong?" Percy followed me as I walked away from him. "Please Percy, just leave me alone!" "No. I won't." He was suddenly in front of me, barring the way with his body. "Tell me, Annabeth, I promise I won't leave you." _

_I couldn't. He sounded too much like Luke. And Luke had betrayed me. I couldn't trust him. I couldn't trust Percy anymore. What if he…?_

"_Get out of my way Jackson!" The words burst from my mouth. Percy looked at me, and I saw the hurt in his sea-green eyes. I stomped past him, and tried to put him out of my heart. _

It hadn't worked.

But Thalia was right. Percy Jackson had never hurt me like Luke. He had never left me. He had always stayed with me. Even when I had hurt him so badly last summer, he still stayed by my side as my best friend. I remembered my mother's advice: _Follow your heart._

Percy deserved better. And I was determined I would trust him from now on. I realised then: I loved him too.

Artemis appeared. I shook my head firmly, and she sighed. "I guessed it was worth a shot. Very well, Annabeth. I shall respect your decision." She vanished in a streak of silver.

Thalia grinned at me, before disappearing inside the house again. I turned around, and in the doorway, I saw Percy.

His eyes stared into mine. I backed up into the railing as he approached me. "Why did you not join the Hunt?" he asked me, and I heard the faint trace of hope in his voice.

I looked up at him. My voice was soft. "Because I love you, Seaweed Brain."

He scooped me up as I flung my arms around his neck and he kissed me.

It was the first time I had kissed him since I had hurt him so cruelly and broken up with him last summer. He still smelled like the sea and the ocean breeze-and I felt the same freedom I always felt with him.

I locked my legs around his waist and he carried me into the house, not breaking the kiss. There were a couple of loud catcalls and whoops. Over the din, I heard the Aphrodite girls sigh. "Go get a room you two!" yelled Nico di Angelo.

I couldn't care less. I couldn't believe this gorgeous boy had waited so long for me to come to my senses. I was an official idiot.

I pressed my lips to his more firmly, making up for all the months that I wasn't with him, all the months I made him suffer. I loved him more than anything, and I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

Percy Jackson was the best boyfriend in the world.

Eventually, he looked into my eyes, and knelt down on one knee. He held out a small box.

I felt my eyes get wide. Was he serious? Was he going to ask me to marry him? We were only seventeen!

"Annabeth Chase?" he asked me seriously. I heard the entire room go silent. He opened the small box and took my hand, holding a small ring. "Will you do me the enormous honour of…..being my girlfriend?"

The entire room burst out laughing. My face went bright red as I smacked him on the head. He stood up, laughing as he swung me around in his arms. "Yes, you idiot!" I said, laughing as well. "Yes, yes, yes!"

I couldn't have been happier.

*Percy POV*

As Annabeth kissed me, I felt my heart my burst. I didn't know why she had pulled away from me the last summer, but I loved her, and I would never let her go.

And now she had come back to me.

At that moment, I had a wicked idea. I knelt down on one knee and pulled out the box which contained the blue turquoise ring I had purchased for her. She had been admiring it a few days earlier, saying it reminded her of my eyes.

I saw her eyes get wide as I opened the box and took her hand. "Annabeth Chase?" I asked her. She waited anxiously.

"Will you do me the enormous honour of….being my girlfriend?" I asked her, and her cheeks turned deep red as she laughed, along with everyone else in the room. I swung her into my arms as she said "Yes, you idiot. Yes, yes yes!"

I was the happiest boy in the world.

**So, how was it? Please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. I realised I forgot to put a disclaimer for the last chapter, so I'm gonna put it here. Hope you enjoy the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of its characters. **

Chapter Two: Love

Seven Months Later -

*Percy POV*

"What am I supposed to get her?" I complained. "Everything I point out, you find some fault with it!"

Nico shrugged. "Dude, she's a girl. I'm pretty sure she won't like half the things you keep pointing out." "Well, what makes_ you_ such an expert on girls?" I asked him.

The jerk ignored my question.

"I give up," I sighed. "And, a little heads up, you are actually 14. And you don't have a girlfriend. No experience."

Nice bristled at that. "I will be 15 in another three months!" I chose to ignore him as we walked home. I glanced casually in the window of a shop we passed, and it caught my eye. The perfect gift.

I dashed into the store. I asked the clerk if he could customize it, and, thankfully, the answer was yes.

After a few modifications, the necklace was safely in my pocket in a little box, and the the shop had made a twenty dollar profit.

I walked out to Nico, who was frantically searching for me. "Dude, where did you go?" Nico complained as we walked. "You just vanished!" "I found the perfect present," I informed him, smirking. "And you said I was no good with girls."

I strode ahead of him, hoping to get to Annabeth's house soon. It a week before our Senior Prom, and I really wanted to ask Annabeth if she would come with me. I was pretty confident she would, but I was a bit unsure.

After all, she had pushed me away before. I still didn't know the reason for that, and it scared me a little that she might not love me.

I was hoping that getting her a gift would soften her up a little, and, anyway, prom was a big thing. It made sense to get her a present. At least, for me it did.

In less than a minute, I would get to see Annabeth's beautiful face.

Mrs Chase was cooking in the kitchen when I walked into the kitchen. Matthew and Bobby were helping her. All three were covered in flour from head to toe, but they were laughing like they would burst. "Hey look, Mom, it's Percy and Nico!" Matthew cried. The twins rushed over to us, and hugged us.

"Aw, thanks you guys, I'm all covered in flour now. Perfect," I teased them. Nico was laughing too hard to form any sort of coherent response. Then Matt shouted, "Can you teach us some more? Please?" and looked at us pleadingly.

Nico and I had been teaching the twins some basic swordplay. They were only ten, but they were pretty good. It had started out as a game, but then we decided it would be good for them to know some basic self-defence. They did live with a demigod, after all.

"Guys, um, I think Nico will teach you guys. I have to go do some-"

Matthew pleaded even more. "Please, Percy? It's really fun when you're with us."

I was trapped. How could I explain to the kid that I really wanted to see Annabeth?

I didn't have to worry about it for long, however.

Nico solved the problem for me.

"Guys, Percy has to see Annabeth, and do boy-girl stuff with her. You know, when they keep doing gross stuff in front of us? Yeah, that. And maybe much worse."

Mrs Chase started laughing uncontrollably. Matthew and Bobby held their throats and pretended to throw up. I, meanwhile, was chasing Nico across the room, my face flaming. Finally Nico just gave up and shielded himself with his hands as I smacked him on the head.

"Idiot," I muttered as I left the room, and headed up to Annabeth's room.

I knocked on the door. "Come in!" Annabeth answered.

The room was so totally _Annabeth_. It was a kind of organised clutter, and it reminded me so much of her.

Her clothes were all neatly hung up in her wardrobe. All her schoolbooks were stacked on her table, and on the floor. Her bed was made, and her bag sat by the door. But the centre of the room was covered with papers, and her silver laptop dominated the area.

Classic Annabeth.

I made my way through the mess, and tried not to step on anything. That would probably make Annabeth mad with me, and that was something I wanted to avoid at all costs.

Annabeth looked up from her laptop as I sat down, and smiled. "Hi Percy. Why are you here? Is something wrong?" She obviously noticed that I was nervous.

I tried to sound upbeat.

"Must something be wrong for me to see my beautiful girlfriend?" I asked her teasingly. She turned her gaze back to the computer.

"Attempt to flatter not working, Seaweed Brain," she said, smiling slightly.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Come on Wise Girl, I'm taking you out to lunch. I asked Sally, she's fine with it."

It was a bit weird for me to call Mrs Chase "Sally", but she insisted. My mom and Mrs Chase had bonded quickly, upon discovering that they shared the same first name. They spent a lot of time together.

Annabeth had moved to New York a few months after the war, and she lived just a few streets away from me. This arrangement worked great for both of us, and Mom and Mrs Chase could constantly go shopping together, or try out new recipes.

Annabeth turned to face me. "Really?" she asked. We normally went on picnics, but I occasionally took her out to lunch. "Yeah, you pick," I said. Today, I was hoping to soften her up.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously and she looked at me, her head tilted, trying to figure out what I was up to. I tried to appear sincere. Finally she nodded.

"Ok, but I don't feel like anything fancy today. Let's just go to McDonald's." "Fine with me," I shrugged.

"I need to change," she said, turning to her wardrobe, and sorting through her clothes. I nodded and leaned against the door, trying to think how I was going to broach the topic of prom.

Annabeth turned around and stared at me. "Percy, I need to change."

I was preoccupied. "Yeah, go ahead."

She looked at the floor. "Percy…I need to change. Change my_ clothes_," she added meaningfully.

I got it then.

"Oh, ok. I'll…I'll wait outside," I stammered and stumbled out of the room.

I wanted to bang my head against the wall. It wasn't without reason that Annabeth called me Seaweed Brain.

*Annabeth POV*

I was sure my cheeks were flaming red.

This was way worse than the time Clarisse found us at the pavilion. At least that was relatively harmless. This broached a very…sensitive topic.

I tried to put it out of my mind and picked out a grey top with blue stripes, and blue jeans. I put on the owl earrings Percy had got me for Christmas.

Then I opened the door and headed downstairs to put the poor guy out of his misery.

He was playing with Matt and Bob. I paused for a minute, and smiled. They all looked adorable.

I walked down the stairs and put my hand on Percy's shoulder. "Come on, Seaweed Brain, let's go,".

He said goodbye to Nico and the twins, who snickered like they had a secret. Then I noticed Percy fixing his gaze straight ahead, and I figured I was better off not knowing.

As we walked to the nearest McDonald's we chatted about school, and all our teachers. I refrained from mentioning all the exclamations I heard from the girls every time he walked past.

The boy really had no idea how good-looking he was.

We had lunch together, but all the time I could sense he was nervous.

I didn't push him, I figured it was because he wanted to ask me something, and I let him do it in his own time.

I didn't have to wait for long.

We were strolling through Central Park when he cleared his throat nervously.

I turned to face him.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain?" I asked. "You want to tell me something?"

He looked into my eyes and I lost my breath.

He had no idea how gorgeous his eyes were. I nearly fainted by just looking at them.

"Annabeth?" he asked. "Will you go to Prom with me?"

I stared at him for a minute before looking at the ground.

"Percy, I'm sorry, but-" I started. He looked away from me as I continued.

"YES!" I exclaimed, hugging him tightly. He nearly fell back, but caught his balance and wrapped his arms around me. I gave him a quick kiss before drawing back.

"Seaweed Brain," I said playfully, smacking his arm, "did you really think I was going to say no?" "Well, yeah," he said wrapping an arm around my waist. He looked at me. "You've pulled away from me before."

I stopped. I could see just how much I had hurt him. I sat down on the grass and wrapped my arms around my knees. He sat beside me.

"It's just that," I began, looking away from his sea-green gaze, "people have let me down before. Luke. My dad. The gods. I just-I can't handle it if it happens again, you know? I just didn't want to be hurt again. I thought it was better if I stayed away from you-that way we both wouldn't be hurt."

"But Thalia made me realize-you're not like that. You're different. And I know you won't let me down."

I turned to face him, and he looked thoughtful. He pulled me against his chest, as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I thought-I thought you pulled away because-because you didn't love me."

I wanted to hit him on the head.

"Percy," I sighed. "For a smart guy, you sometimes can really be dumb. I should start calling you Kelp Head."

He laughed and rested his head on mine. We stayed there together for hours, simply enjoying each other's company, before Percy stood and pulled me up.

"Come on, I don't want your dad to think I kidnapped you or something. And I really don't want to know what Nico has been telling Matt and Bobby."

I chuckled at that. "Come on, let's go."

He didn't let go of my hand as we walked together to my house. Just in front of my house he stopped, and smacked his hand on his forehead. "I nearly forgot! Here I got you this: it was supposed to soften you up in case you did say no to me."

I lightly shook my head as I took the little box. "Percy, trust me, if I did that, every single girl in this town would tell me to go to Hades for breaking your heart."

I opened the box, and my hand flew to my mouth in astonishment. "Percy! When did you ever-how-what?" I was incoherent in my surprise.

He smiled before lifting the necklace and dangling it in front of me. It was a simple white one, but at the bottom was a heart-shaped locket, which swung open.

On one side, there was a picture of me and Percy, just after we had gotten together for the first time. On the other side were the words: I gave you my heart. Keep it safe for me.

On the front of the locket were inscribed the words: I love you.

It was perfect.

"Percy, this is perfect!" I said, handling it delicately. "How did you do this?" I asked him.

"It was quite easy actually," he shrugged. "I saw it on the store window, and I asked if customizations were possible. Luckily, I had that photo on my phone, so the clerk just printed it out and attached it. They had a special printer just for those lockets. The words were already inscribed there. Piece of cake. And don't worry, it was just twenty dollars."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Percy, I think you could buy a Mercedes with all the money you've spent on gifts for me."

He tilted his head and looked as if he was in deep thought. "Yeah, you're probably right," he decided. "I should spend more money on myself." I punched him in the arm.

"Here, help me put it on," I said, handing it to him.

I swept all my hair to the side, as he fastened the necklace at my neck, and let it hang.

I hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss before walking into my house, already yearning for the next time I would see him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello dear faithful readers! (As far as I know, only one person reads this, so Hi Aish!-told you I was going to mention you!) Here is the much awaited Chapter Three, where Percy and Annabeth go to prom. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

Chapter Three: Prom Night Nerves

*Annabeth POV*

"I am officially dead," I told myself. I flopped on my bed, exhausted.

How could I have been such an idiot? I had totally brilliantly forgotten to get a dress for myself. I was still wearing my favourite sweatpants, and if I didn't get a dress within the next half an hour, I was going to go to Prom in them.

I really needed someone who had experience in this area-someone who knew all about fashion, and who could advise me. That's when it struck me.

Lucy, demigod daughter of Aphrodite, who lived just a couple of streets away from me. We had become close friends at camp, and she was the perfect person to call for an emergency like this.

I quickly dialled Lucy's number, hoping against hope that she was at home. Thankfully, she was, and she was more than happy to help me out. I was going to pull my hair out in frustration ten minutes later, when she arrived, bearing what looked like the entire contents of her wardrobe.

I stared at all of it. "Are you planning on making me unrecognizable?" I asked Lucy. "No, silly. I'm planning on making you unforgettable."

Lucy was all business.

"Now, this dress is just perfect for you. It's actually my sister's, but I don't like the colour, and she can't wear it anymore. It goes perfectly with your slim figure. I'll do your makeup and hair. Percy's jaw will literally drop when he sees you tonight."

I blushed, but I also felt slightly excited. I surrendered myself to Lucy's capable hands.

Her fingers flew at lightning speed, braiding my blonde hair into an elaborate hairdo, and leaving the rest loose. She did my makeup swiftly, applying lipstick and rouge expertly.

True to her word, when I looked into the mirror approximately twenty-five minutes later, I was definitely unforgettable.

*Percy POV*

"I still don't know why you want to tag along," I told Nico as I checked my reflection in the mirror again.

"I have nothing else to do anyway," Nico shrugged. "Plus, no one will see me if I shadow travel. I am super bored. And Percy, the poor mirror will crack if you look into it again. You're lucky you have mirrors now. You'll probably end up like Narcissus."

I punched him on the shoulder. When I went downstairs, my mom got all teary. "My little boy's going to prom!" she said, hugging me tightly. I patted her on the back, as she sobbed happily.

I shot Paul a look begging him to rescue me.

Thankfully, he did.

"Come on, Sally," he said, leading her away. "Percy definitely doesn't want to be late for his date with Annabeth. He's absolutely _dying_ to meet her right now."

My mom and Paul exchanged smirks.

Trying my best to ignore my fiery cheeks, I waved goodbye to Mom and Paul before walking out to my new car, which Paul had recently got for me. It was a Prius, same as his, but in a metallic blue. I already loved it.

I started getting more nervous as I drew nearer to Annabeth's house. I parked the car on the pavement, looking forward to seeing my beautiful girlfriend.

Unfortunately, when I walked into the house, the first people I saw were Mr and Mrs Chase. And something about their expressions told me it wasn't to accept me as their new son-in-law.

At that moment, Annabeth came down the stairs and I lost all train of thought. I forgot to breathe. She looked…stunning.

She wore a strapless dark-blue halter dress. Her hair was done up, and pinned away from her face, but her curls still spilled over her shoulders. She was wearing the necklace that I had gotten for her, as well as her owl earrings. I think I looked very plain.

She blushed when she saw me, but came to stand next to me. "Bye, Dad, bye Sally," she said. "Come on, Percy, let's go," she said, turning away. "Wait a minute, guys," Mr Chase said, his voice rather nervous. "We need to talk to you."

We slowly turned back around, and sat down, along with Annabeth's dad and step-mother.

Mr Chase was looking as if he would rather be in Tartarus.

"Percy, I know you've taken good care of my daughter," he started awkwardly. "But we know that prom is a…rite of passage…and…I just want to ask you not to…push my daughter into anything…that…she's uncomfortable with."

That's when it dawned on me, and I realized what Mr Chase was talking about. My cheeks flamed, and I stared at my feet.

"If you both so wish, we will, of course, not stand in your way. You are legally adults, and to be together…is a….natural wish. It is a beautiful and-"

Annabeth cut him off. "Oh my gods, Dad please don't tell me you are trying to give us the sex talk?" she asked. I was wishing like crazy that a hole would open up and swallow me. This was way worse than Kronos.

Mr Chase nodded uncomfortably. "Well, Dad, thanks very much, but I know all about it, and I'm not planning to do it anytime soon. So thank you for your concern, but we really need to get going," Annabeth rattled off at top speed and pulled me up.

"Bye guys!" she called over her shoulder, as she pushed me out the door. She put on a pair of dark black heels, and click-clacked her way to the car.

We both heaved a sigh of relief as I started the car. "That was so unexpected," Annabeth said, leaning back as we drove to school. I was still trying very hard not to think of anyone performing any act, especially _Annabeth_, of all people.

Thankfully, at that moment, we arrived at school.

I had to admit, the welfare committee at Goode had done an amazing job. The theme had been 'Midnight in Paris', so they had built a makeshift Eiffel Tower at the entrance to the hall.

Every couple coming to the Prom had to walk down the red carpet to the famous landmark. (To be honest, I thought the red carpet was supposed to be a Hollywood thing, but I figured it didn't matter.)

I was very thankful that I had grown over the summer, so that, although Annabeth was wearing heels(not very high ones though), I was still taller than her, even by 1 or 2 cm.

Annabeth intertwined her fingers with me as we walked down the long carpet, and leaned her head on my shoulder. This was a rare gesture from Miss "I know everything" Chase, so I didn't complain. I felt especially protective of her when she did this, and I squeezed her fingers gently.

She had no idea what she meant to me.

*Annabeth POV*

"Don't you _dare_ mess this up, Annabeth," I had told myself as I walked down the staircase gingerly. I felt so different, but I had been _dying _to see the look on Percy's face when he saw me. I had seriously considered the possibility that I might have to close his mouth for him.

The Seaweed Brain looked at me like that even when I was in a normal T-shirt and jeans. I just hoped I wouldn't end up causing him a heart attack.

I had NOT anticipated that surprise talk from my dad, which, thankfully, I had stopped before he went into any…details. I _really_ did NOT need to hear how sex was such a "wonderful thing!" that you will "treasure forever", and all of that crap.

Especially when I was going to be spending an evening with a boy.

Whom I liked.

A lot.

"Calm it, idiot," I told myself in my head as Percy gently squeezed my fingers. Sometimes, it made no sense when he looked at me like that, like I was the prize, rather than the outrageously lucky winner.

He had it _so _wrong.

I gasped when I stepped into the hall. The whole place was lit with a very, very, low, soft golden light. Glow-in-the-dark stars were pasted on the walls and the ceilings. It was the most romantic place I had seen.

Just then, I noticed a familiar figure in a dark T-shirt and jeans. His hair flopped over his forehead naturally, just like Percy's, but his eyes were dark, not sea-blue, and he was shorter. Nico di Angelo.

I nudged Percy and nodded in Nico's direction, raising my eyebrows. "Shadow travel," Percy said simply and I understood.

I figured Nico had nothing better to do anyway. Might as well come along with us. I felt sorry for the poor kid sometimes. No friends other than the few who accepted him, no social life, nothing. His whole life was built around the Underworld.

At that moment, the song changed to a slow romantic number. Percy stopped, and, looking into my eyes, he asked, "Miss Chase, will you do me the enormous honour of dancing with me?" he asked. With a gracious nod, I accepted, and he led me over to the dance floor.

At that moment, I remembered the last time we had danced together and I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Percy asked me. "Westover Hall," I said, smiling. "Don't you remember?" I asked him. He laughed too, then.

"Of course. It was so awkward, especially because you were slightly taller than me," he replied. "Slightly?" I asked, raising my eyebrow quizzically. "Okay, maybe a lot taller than me," Percy admitted.

"Not now, though," I complained, pouting. "Sorry, Miss Chase, I get to be the stereotypical boyfriend tonight," he said, as he spun me around.

That was when I saw something I thought I would never see in my entire life. "Percy," I said in disbelief, pointing to the refreshment corner, where the lighting was better, "please tell me you see that too?" I asked.

Percy looked in the direction I was pointing. "No freaking way!" he gasped. "Is that Nico? With…with a…a _girl?_" he asked in disbelief. "It is!" I said, half-shocked, half-amazed. Nico di Angelo liked a girl?

From what I could see, she was pretty, with long dark hair that fell to mid-chest. They were both deeply engaged in conversation.

"Well, Annabeth," said Percy. "It looks like you're right. This is _way _different from the last time we were at a dance together. And thankfully, there's no monster this time."

At that moment, there was a series of screams from the girl's toilets, right at the end of the hall.

That couldn't be good.

"Um, Percy?" I said whirling around to face the direction of the sounds, and seeing a couple of girls run out of the toilet, screaming hysterically. "Maybe you shouldn't have said that."

**I know. I'm wicked. Sorry, but I just couldn't help it! Don't worry too much, you'll probably get the next chapter by Saturday or Sunday. I'll try my best to put you out of your misery as soon as possible. Love you guys, see you next time! P.S Guys, I am so sorry, I posted the wrong chapter. I was going to post Percy and Annabeth, but I accidentally posted Chapter Three for my Hunger Games fanfic instead. So sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I am really really sorry for not updating, my exams just ended and I was too lazy to drag my lazy butt to the chair and type. Anyway, I just watched The Lightning Thief, and it got me into the 'Percy Jackson' mood-if there is anything like that. Anyway, here is Chapter 4, so enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

Chapter Four: Worry

*Percy POV*

I turned around just in time to see a few dracaena slithering out of the bathroom, hissing. I groaned.

"What is it with them and schools?" I complained as I drew out Riptide.

"Not a clue," Annabeth said, rushing off to get Nico, as I charged the dracaena. The first one was taken by surprise as I drove Riptide through her chest. She blinked in surprise before she disintegrated into dust.

The rest of the dracaena didn't seem to like the death of one of their brethren. They hissed angrily, as they circled me, more wary now.

I didn't wait.

I slid under the attack of one dracaena and stabbed her though the back. The dracaena were obviously taken by surprise. They hadn't expected a fight, apparently.

They scattered quickly, panicking. I had finished off more than half of them when Nico joined me, slashing through dracaena with his dark Stygian iron knife.

We were winning when I felt a strange sensation-the same sensation I had felt when Ethan Nakamura had been about to stab me in the war-right in my mortal spot.

I turned around to find a dracaena staring right at me, her claws extended, her eyes glowing red. I barely had time to raise Riptide before she pounced on me, and we crashed onto the floor, Riptide flying out of my hands. She slashed at my chest, and I felt a crushing pain weighing on my chest.

"PERCY!" I heard Nico yell my name.

I didn't have time to wait until Riptide reappeared in my pocket. I was going to die.

"Perseus Jackson", she hissed, "you brought down Kronos. You shall die!"

I braced myself, and thought _I love you Annabeth_, as I waited for my impending demise.

Suddenly, I heard a screech, and the dracaena was pulled off of me. I scrambled up, and looked around to see Annabeth in the same position I was in only ages ago, the dracaena on top of her, hissing.

She didn't wait this time. She raked her claws down Annabeth's body, and bit her on the neck.

"ENOUGH!" I heard a voice yell, and I saw the girl who Nico had talked to earlier, striding in. She held her hands up, and fire blazed in her eyes. Immediately, the dracaena hissed, and vanished, seeming…scared, of the girl.

I was amazed. This mortal, this normal girl, had saved us demigods. Then I heard Annabeth screaming in pain, and I tried to raise myself up so I could crawl over to her. It broke my heart seeing my girlfriend in obvious torture.

The girl quickly appeared at my side, her dark hair framing her face, as she examined my injuries. "Not very good, but you'll live," she muttered, as she fed me some ambrosia. "The Curse of Achilles saved you."

"How-"I tried to ask, but she stopped me. "NICO!" she yelled. Percy's okay, but I fear that Annabeth may not be so. We have to get her to Apollo, NOW!"

I wanted to know what had happened to Annabeth. Was she okay? What did this mysterious girl mean? Too many questions flooded my brain and I felt myself sinking, into a deep abyss, not able to hold on.

"…vitals are strong, I think Mr Jackson will pull through. I'm more worried about Miss Chase. Artemis, would you mind-"

"Yes, of course. Thalia, come with me."

I was woozy, and disorientated as I opened my eyes. I tried to figure out what was going on. I saw that I was in a white room, with cheery pictures on the walls. There was a IV drip attached to my arm, and bandages covered about 75% of my body.

I could make out the twin archers, Artemis and Apollo, watching me with concern, as well as two other figures I identified as Thalia and Nico.

"Oh thank the gods!" I heard Thalia say and Nico heaved a huge sigh of relief. Thalia looked at Artemis. "My lady, may I-" she started to ask. Artemis stopped her and nodded with a smile. "He is your friend, my lieutenant, and he is a good man".

Thalia dashed forward and squeezed me tight. I struggled, trying to breathe. "Miss Grace-" I heard Apollo warn as she released me. "Right. Sorry, Percy," Thalia said, blushing a bit. Artemis gave me a nod and smile. "Good to see you awake again, Perseus," she said courteously.

"Thank you, Lady Artemis," I said as politely as I could, trying to sit up.

"Woah, steady there Percy. You just got attacked and injured. Please take it slow," Apollo said, gently pushing me onto the bed.

He gave Artemis a nod, and she swept out of the room, Thalia behind her. I looked from Apollo to Nico anxiously. Something was wrong. Something they weren't telling me.

"What is it?" I asked them, worry and fear building up in me. "Is it Annabeth?"

Apollo sighed, and I suddenly realized that he was actually wearing a white coat, with a stethoscope around his neck. He looked like a normal, human doctor. He looked serious. And _grave_. Anything that made Apollo look grave wasn't good news, I was sure.

"Annabeth is alive. For the-" he stopped quickly and looked towards Nico. I knew the words he didn't want to say. _For the moment_.

"I don't know what type of poison was in the dracaena's claws. Your Curse of Achilles prevented the poison from entering your bloodstream. Annabeth wasn't so lucky. Furthermore, the dracaena bit her on the neck. Injected the venom right into her blood.

"Ambrosia and nectar isn't curing it. Frankly, I have no idea what to do. I tried everything. Artemis tried. Athena looked at her, as well as Hades. They have no clue what the poison is, or where it's from. Hades….I'm sorry Percy but Hades can feel her soul slipping away from her."

"She's in a coma right now," Nico interjected. "And Percy…it's not looking good."

Panic built up in me, rising to a crescendo, until all I felt like doing was to scream and yell.

"So?" I said. "Tell me in the short form. What does it mean?"

"Perseus," Apollo says softly. "I am very sorry. I tried everything I could. I did my best."

"Percy," Nico looks me straight in the eye. "Annabeth is dying."

**If you cried, I am so so sorry. Life couldn't be sunshine and roses forever. Wait for the next chapter, to find your answer. I will truly try to update soon. I know I took very long for this one, and I am honestly very sorry about that. Till next time, be safe. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm back! I know I have to apologise-the last chapter was really sad, and kind of depressing…"Oh, Annabeth is dying", etc. Sorry about that…but I need to have some drama! Also, did you guys really think I was going to make Annabeth DIE? Yeah, right, OVER MY DEAD BODY! Okay, hopefully this chapter will be a happier one(I know it will be a happy one), so I hope you enjoy it. **

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

Chapter Five: The Most Important Thing In the World

*Percy POV*

I was desperately hoping I was in a really bad dream that demigods always seemed to have. Unfortunately, no amount of pinching could wake me up.

Which meant it was real.

Which meant Annabeth was dying.

_Annabeth. _The girl I loved.

I couldn't lose her. She was a part of me now. If she died…I would die too.

*Annabeth POV*

I couldn't understand why ONE thing could not go right in my life. The only really good thing that ever happened to me was Percy.

I had no idea what had happened. I had thrown one of my high heels at the dracaena, hoping to distract it.

I didn't understand why Percy got hurt-he was supposed to be invincible-but I had to help him. But before I knew it, the dracaena was on top of me, and suddenly, the most excruciating pain I had ever felt in my life was coursing through my veins.

I had _never _felt anything like it before. It was like there was fire inside me, boiling my veins and my arteries and organs to a crisp. I wanted to cut open my own body, find the source of it, and yank it out.

Unfortunately, I was paralysed. I screamed and screamed, trying to get the pain out of my body, in the only outlet I could.

Was I…_dying_?

Right now, dying felt better than this pain.

That was when I remembered Percy. I had to make it out of this for him. He would be devastated if he lost me. I had to.

I felt cool hands pressing at my wrist, my neck. Long dark hair fell over me, and I saw the girl I had seen earlier. "Nico!" she shouted urgently. "We have to hurry…we need to get them to Apollo…."

I felt her words trailing off, and I closed my eyes, too exhausted to hold on any longer.

*Percy POV*

I was staring at Annabeth. She was holding on, but barely. I clasped her hand in both of mine, and stroked her long blonde hair. "Come on, Wise Girl," I murmured, hoping somehow she would hear me. "Come on, you can do this."

Apollo was still trying to find a cure. He and Artemis were conferencing with Athena. All the gods were worried about Annabeth's life. Although they didn't admit it, they had started to care more about us demigods.

Suddenly, I heard a ruckus in the hallway. "I KNOW WHAT IT IS! I NEED TO TALK TO APOLLO!" I heard a girl's voice, yelling loudly. Curious, I went out into the hallway. It was the dark-haired girl that I had seen earlier-the one who had saved us. I was confused.

What was a mortal girl doing here?

She saw me, and ran towards me. "Listen Percy," she said urgently. "The dracaena's venom contained both Chimera and Hydra poison. Two of the most powerful poisons in the world together is not a good combination. I'm surprised Annabeth isn't dead." We looked at each other, and immediately, we were running up to Olympus.

"Stupid lift," I cursed as I tried to will it to go faster. Finally, we reached the throne room, and dashed in to find the three gods in deep conversation.

"EXCUSE ME, LORD APOLLO!" I yelled to get his attention. He turned, looking extremely annoyed, but calmed down when he saw it was us.

He shrank to human form.

"What's the matter, Percy? Is Annabeth-" he started to ask but the mysterious girl cut him off.

"Lord Apollo, it's a mixed poison. I think you might have heard of it. I believe it was Circe who first tried it. Chimera and Hydra."

His face cleared instantly. "Yes, you're right! Why didn't I see it before? I need to get a few ingredients…"

He vanished with a click of his fingers.

Athena was looking at the girl approvingly. "Well done, my girl. May I ask who you are?"

"Jasmine Taylor, Lady Athena. I'm a demigod daughter of Morpheus."

No wonder the dracaena had attacked us. With four demigod auras in the room, especially with three powerful ones, it made sense that they would be drawn to us.

Athena smiled. "Well, my girl, you are certainly very brave indeed. And clever too."

Jasmine blushed. "Thank you, my lady."

At that moment, Apollo appeared in the room. "Percy, Annabeth is awake and she's asking for you."

He smiled at Jasmine as well. "You owe this young lady a lot, Mr Jackson. She was the one who alerted us. She saved Annabeth in the nick of time. A little longer…and, well….."

I shuddered at what might have happened, but most of my mind was occupied with thoughts of Annabeth. _Annabeth is awake, _I thought. _Finally. _

Before I knew what was happening, I found myself running towards the lift-towards Annabeth, Jasmine beside me.

In the lift, a silence fell.

"Where are we?" I asked Jasmine as we headed down. "Apollo's Hospital for Demigods," she answered. "I didn't know there was one," I said, confused. "Yeah, well, it's actually part of his temple or home, whatever you want to call it."

"Hey, Jasmine, listen…thanks. If Annabeth died, I…I…." I broke off, unable to continue. The thought was unbearable.

She smiled kindly. "It's okay, Percy. I knew how you felt about her. I'm sorry, I just woke up today morning, I was kind of exhausted after, you know, the dracaena…"

"No, I understand. You had to save all of us. I don't get, though…how did you know…?"

She sighed. "_That _is a very long story."

I laughed at her tone. "Well, I look forward to hearing it later."

At that moment, the lift doors opened and I was immediately dashing towards Annabeth's room.

When I went in, both Nico and Thalia were sitting beside Annabeth. Thalia had tears running down her cheeks before she leant forward and hugged Annabeth.

My eyes focused on Annabeth.

She was sitting up weakly, and had a puzzled expression on her face as though she had no idea what was happening. Then her gaze swept to mine, and I looked into her beautiful grey eyes.

Her expression changed to happiness, and at that moment Nico and Thalia turned around and saw me as well. They quickly stood up and walked out of the room along with Jasmine, to give us privacy.

Immediately I rushed forward and pressed my lips to hers. Annabeth was back and that was all that mattered to me then.

*Annabeth POV*

I had no clue what was going on.

The last thing I knew was our high school prom. And now, I was in…a hospital?

What was happening?

Thalia was crying and Nico was looking relieved. Both of them were too incoherent to tell me anything, and I was too weak to ask anyway.

Then Percy dashed into the room. His dark hair was mussed and messy, and his sea green eyes were filled with fear, worry, and a small part of relief.

He looked straight into my eyes and I lost myself in them. I felt a smile spreading across my face as Thalia and Nico left the room with the dark-haired girl.

I felt a spark of curiosity-who was she?

But at that moment, Percy rushed forward and captured my lips in a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down towards me.

It was though strength returned to me just at the touch of his lips. I ran my hand through his messed dark hair and I realized for the first time how much I had missed him.

We broke apart.

"Annabeth….what in the name of the gods were you thinking? Why did you try to save me? You nearly got yourself KILLED!"

Percy's eyes were blazing and I shrank back a bit.

"Sorry, Seaweed Brain. But I'm here now, aren't I?" I replied, trying to keep it light.

"You nearly took yourself away from me FOREVER! What would I do without you, Wise Girl?"

"Oh I know. I _am _pretty awesome."

We laughed together before Percy's eyes turned serious. He took my hand. "I love you Annabeth Chase. You're the most important thing in the world to me."

My breath caught. I had never realized the depth of his feelings for me. But now I knew, more than anything, that he was the one for me. He was meant for me, and I for him. We would never be apart.

I looked straight into his eyes. "I love you Perseus Jackson. You're the most important thing in the world to me."

And then I lost all train of thought as he bent down and lifted me off the bed in a soaring kiss.

**I swear, these two will just break my heart. *Sigh*. Anyway, sorry guys I know this chapter wasn't very good(was it, because I feel it wasn't my best work but then I'm a perfectionist so please be brutally honest when you review), but I promise the next one is sure to be better. **

**In fact, I already have an idea in store….**

**Till next time, take care!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Welcome to Chapter Six! Now, I'm just going to say that this chapter will not stay in one time period. As in, in the middle of the chapter I am going to move it forward a bit, about two weeks. **

**This is cos I actually want to get ahead with…actually, no spoilers. Sorry guys, you're just going to have to wait for it! **

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

Chapter Six: College Decisions

- One month later -

*Annabeth POV*

"Percy do you think that I should go to the University of Columbia or the Institute of Technology?" I asked my boyfriend, who was _supposed _to be deciding which college to go to.

I didn't think talking to Nico(on the phone)qualified as filling out college applications.

"PERCY!"

"Yeah, sorry, what?"

I sighed and hit Percy on the arm. "Seaweed Brain, we are filling out college applications remember?"

He pouted at me. "That hurt, Wise Girl."

I rolled my eyes. "Percy, you are invincible. Now I don't care if you want to repeat high school, but I would like to be able to go on with my life. So will you PLEASE help me choose which college I should go to?"

He sprawled on the carpet beside me. We were at his house, as Sally and my stepmother had gone shopping together. Also, there was no one to interrupt us making out here.

"Okay, so NYIT(New York Institute of Technology) has more courses, and supposedly better"-I made quotation marks in the air-"professors, but the University of Columbia has this _amazing _real-life experience course. It's supposed to be one of the top courses in architectural colleges. And internships are supposed to be more frequent there. Where do you think I should go?"

Percy sighed. "Wise Girl, quit over thinking it. Columbia is closer, right? You like a course there, it's closer to home, and I can see you more often! It's perfect!"

I hit him on the head this time.

"Percy, you seriously only think about yourself, don't you?" I half scolded him, though I was smiling. He pulled me close to him and kissed the top of my head. "Hey is it my fault for being just like every other teenage boy since the dawn of time and want to see my amazing girlfriend?"

I laughed. He could wriggle his way out of anything simply by being charming. It was kind of annoying sometimes, but amusing all the same.

"All right then," I said. "Columbia it is."

- Two Weeks Later -

"I can't look, I can't look, I can't look!" I chanted over and over as I stared at the white envelope lying on the table.

"Oh gods, why did it have to come so soon?"

Percy laughed. "You are so cute!" he said. "Stop being so nervous, I'm sure they'll have accepted you. They'll be stupid not to."

I smiled at him gratefully. He always knew how to make me feel better.

"Here, do you want me to look for you?" he offered. "Yes please," I replied and he opened the envelope and took out the letter inside.

_Oh please oh please oh please…_

He read through it with a frown on his face and my heart sank. I hadn't got it. He looked up at me and I prepared myself for disappointment.

"Annabeth…."

_Athena is going to kill me, _I thought.

"…you've got it! Congratulations!"

I stared at him in utter shock before grabbing the letter from his hands and reading it myself. Of course because of my dyslexia it was kind of difficult but I could make out key phrases like "very impressed", "pleasure to invite you" and "term starts on September 2".

"I got it!" I said joyfully. "I actually got it!" I kissed Percy as he swung me around in a circle. It was a good thing he kept his arms on my waist because I was so high I would probably have flown off into space.

Then I noticed the white envelope he was hiding behind his back. "Hey, you applied to Columbia too?" I asked curiously. He had said that he was going to take a leap year before college. He hadn't told me he had applied to Columbia.

He looked straight into my eyes. "Oh you know they have this great chemistry course there, and I wanted to major in chemistry, so…"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure. I didn't know Columbia was the _only _college with a good chemistry course. Of course there is _no _other college with a good chemistry course close to your house. Don't lie, Seaweed Brain."

He sighed. "Okay, _maybe _I wanted to be near you." I looked at him, eyebrows raised.

He gave an even huger sigh. "Okay fine I wanted to be near you."

"Percy, seriously? It's just college! And it's not like I'm going to spend all my time there, you know? We can still always go out for lunch and stuff."

"Well, I just wanted to stay with you. Not to mention, make sure no guy- I mean, you don't work too hard."

I rolled my eyes. "Percy, please don't tell me this is about your stupid ego." He raised his hands in a form of surrender. "Well, in my defence any guy would fall head over heels just by looking at you."

I try to remain annoyed but I can't help it and start laughing. "Oh Percy, fine. Be the overprotective boyfriend if you want. So I assume you'll be attending with me?"

"Thanks for noticing us, lovebirds!"

I turned around to find Jasmine and Thalia at the door. "Jaz!"I yelled as I ran forward to hug her. "When did you get here? I thought you were in L.A!"

"Well, I was, but my mom decided to come back sooner, so…here I am!" Oh wait. Jasmine.

Long story short, Jasmine's mom is a professor of chemistry so Jaz loved anything that included mixing substances. Her extensive knowledge of poisons-especially mythological poisons-was second only to Apollo.

She always teased me saying I owed her one for saving my life. I knew she meant it good-naturedly though.

"Hey, do I exist here? Hello, earth to Annabeth!"

I giggled. "Sorry, Thals," I said as I hugged her. "Hey Thalia? How're the Hunters?" Percy asked.

But we never got to hear her response because at that moment Nico walked into the room.

"Hey Percy do you-" Nico started to ask.

And then he noticed Jasmine.

"Oh, hi, Jasmine. What are you-" "Oh, I just returned from LA yesterday, and I went to Annabeth's house today to see her. Apparently Thalia had the same idea, and then her dad told me she was here, so I came by with Thalia to see her."

"Right, of course," Nico said, staring anywhere but at Jasmine. She wasn't much better.

I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time. It seemed like these two would _never _get past the friendzone.

*Percy POV*

"Dude, I blew it. I totally blew it!"

I was trying to calm down Nico, who was wearing a hole in the carpet by pacing up and down.

The girls had kicked us out. In fact I had no interest to stay. I would rather fight Kronos again than be forced to sit there and listen to them.

The Annabeth I knew disappeared when she was with her friends. She was giggly, immature and altogether different. I didn't mind though.

I wasn't much better.

"I asked her what she was _doing_! I am the biggest idiot on this planet. I cannot see that she's visiting Annabeth! She probably thinks I'm silly and annoying and stupid. I totally blew it!"

"Nico dude, calm down. I'm sure she doesn't think you're silly. Annabeth told me that Jasmine thought you were"-I made quotation marks-"hot", okay? I really don't think she would do that if she doesn't like you."

Nico stopped pacing instantly and I heaved a sigh of relief. "Really? Are you sure? Did she say anything else?"

I grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to sit down. "Yes, okay? Why don't you just _talk _to her?"

"You're right."

Nico's eyes took on a steely look of determination. Inwardly, I applauded the guy. I would never have been able to do that in a thousand years.

- Three weeks later –

"Percy…."

I turned to look at Annabeth. It was our first day of college and we were standing in front of the Columbia University about to go inside and register ourselves.

"I don't think I can do this."

I pulled her out of the path of the other students and into the garden. It was peaceful and quiet there. It instantly became one of my favourite places.

Annabeth looked straight into my eyes and I saw the fear and worry there.

"Hey, Wise Girl," I moved towards her and cupped her face in my hands. "What do you mean? You're one of the bravest people I know. You're the daughter of Athena. You are so amazing to me, and I know that once you go out there, and you do your thing, you're going to be amazing to everyone else as well."

"And I'm with you, aren't I? Always."

She looked at me again and I saw the fear and worry replaced with confidence and love. She said one word, and it was all I needed to hear.

"Always."

**That's a wrap, people! This is like a first. I have ****_never _****written two consecutive chapters in two consecutive days before. But for Percy and Annabeth…I'd make an exception. I got into the writer's mojo now so I'm going to start on Chapter Seven too! No promises, but you might be getting the next chapter today or tomorrow!**

**Till next time, take care!**


End file.
